In liquid crystal display panels, a vertical alignment (VA) display mode has become a common display mode for large-size liquid crystal display devices as its advantages of wide viewing angle, high contrast ratio, rubbing-free process and so on. However, there are two common problems in LCD display devices with the existing VA display mode as follows: (1) affected by voltage feed through; (2) having a color shift when viewed from a large angle. For the problem (1), the main solution is to increase storage capacitor (Cst) in size and common electrode voltage compensation. The amount of the voltage feed through can be reduced by increasing the storage capacitor in size. However, in related art, the storage capacitor is usually limited by conditions such as aperture ratio and cannot be made too large. In addition, the way of common electrode voltage compensation cannot compensate for voltages of all gray scales, as there exist significant differences in capacitance values of a liquid crystal capacitor (Clc) under different gray scales, and symmetric centers of positive and negative voltages in different gray scales are deviated from a common electrode voltage (CFcom) to varying degrees, which will cause that a potential difference Vlc applied to the liquid crystal capacitor in positive frame is not coincident with that in negative frame, resulting in certain differences in display brightness and generating grainy effect in picture quality.
In response to the problem (2), a specific driving manner is usually used to solve the problem of color shift at the large viewing angles. Referring to FIG. 1, FIG. 1 is a driving manner in a related LCD display device. In this driving manner, four pixel units composing a display unit 10 on upper left, in adjacent four rows and four columns, i.e., 4*4 pixel units, are all positive (+); four pixel units composing a display unit 20 on upper right are all negative (−); four pixel units composing a display unit 30 on lower left are all negative (−); and four pixel units composing a display unit 40 on lower right are all positive (+). In this driving mode, polarities of adjacent red (R) pixel units, green (G) pixel units, or blue (B) pixel units in the same row are sequentially reversed in the following manner+, −, −, + or −, −, +, +. That is, in the related driving mode, the polarities of pixel units of the same color in each row are reversed by two pixel units as one period, for example, the polarities of adjacent two red pixel units in each row are +, and the polarities of the other adjacent two red pixel units are −. The reversal of the polarities of the red pixel units is repeated in such a manner. However, when adjacent two or more pixel units with the same color have the same polarities, the symmetrical centers of the positive and negative voltages in different gray scales may deviate from the common electrode voltage to varying degrees, resulting in certain differences in the display brightness, and generating the grainy effect in the picture quality due to uneven brightness, thereby affecting the viewing effect. It can be seen, in the related liquid crystal display panel, the driving manner can solve the problem of color shift at the large viewing angles, but cannot alleviate the grainy effect on display image caused by the voltage feed through.